


Words on Skin

by jonogender



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Girls Kissing, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Its nico what did you expect, M/M, Mortal AU, Multi, No Sex, Other, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Running Away, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Trans Female Character, well kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonogender/pseuds/jonogender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nico is ten his soulmate writes don't cry.<br/>Reyna's soulmate has drawn hearts.<br/>Nico runs away<br/>Reyna finds a true home<br/>Nico tries to ditch fate<br/>Reyna tries to welcome it<br/>Soulmate Au. 'When your soulmate writes on themselves it shows up on you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Reyna grabbed Nico's arm.

Words had just appeared on it.

'Don't cry.'

"Should I write something to them?" Nico asked Reyna.

"No. Hylla says it best to wait until you're a teenager to start looking for your soulmate. Something about the freedom of not knowing your soulmate. I wasn't really listening." Reyna said.

"But I'm ten. I don't what to wait three years." Nico whined.

"Well you don't want to freak them out." Reyna petted his hair.

"Fine. Has your soulmate wrote anything today?" He asked.

"More hearts. They seem like a dork." Reyna smiled.

"Let's get back to Mythomagic. Soulmates make me bored." He held up a pack of cards.

"Alright." Reyna smiled.

And then they played. 

*************

Leo looked down at his arm. 

'Tell Mom to pick up Bianca from archery practice.'

His soulmate always wrote little reminders like that.   
Always about Bianca and their mom.  
Sometimes about Reyna, Jason or Will.

His soulmate seemed happy.

"Piper....yo Pipes." Leo said.

His best friend looked up from her Nintendo DS. 

"What?" She asked.

"Where's my skateboard?" 

"I put it in the garage. You know where it goes." 

"Can you tell your mom that I'm heading out?" He asked.

Piper nodded.

Leo passed Piper's half-sister as he went out outside.  
She was drawing hearts on her arms. Again.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo looked at his wrists.  
His soulmate had written, 'Don't cut. Think of Hazel and Reyna.'  
*******  
Nico looked at his face.  
His soulmate had drawn a dick and had wrote 'Don't be sad! And yes I am very funny.'   
*******  
'My name is Leo.' Leo wrote on his arm.

'I'm Nico.' His soulmate wrote back, right under 

A guy? Um...that's not right. Leo thought.

'Cute name.'  
*******

'Thanks, Leo, your name is cute too.'  
Nico drew a skull next to 'too'.

'Where do you live?'

'I'm not telling you that.'

'Damn Nicky. Whatever. How old are you?'

'I'm twelve.'

'I'm thirteen. Why did you write what you did on your wrists?'

'My mom and sister died on this day last year.'

*******

Leo frowned. Poor kid.

He knew what it was like to lose your mom. But a sister also?

'I know it doesn't help when people say I'm sorry but I'm sorry.'

'You know?'

'My mom died in a fire when I was five. I barely made it out alive.'

'Where do you live now?'

'With my dad and half siblings. All six of them.'

'Six? Oh gods. I live with my dad, step-mom and half-sister.'

'Lucky. I'll talk to you later. Okay Nico?'

'Bye. Ttyl.'  
*******

Nico scrubbed at his arms. The words Leo wrote had already vanished.

"Bastard! Hurry up! You don't want to be late for your first day of your new school." His step-mom yelled, banging on the bathroom door.

"I'm almost done." He yelled back.

Persephone was okay. She was a bitch but she was sometimes nice. 

*******  
Leo was smiling when he went down to breakfast.

"What did you burn down?" Charles asked.

Harley and Shane both started running towards the fire extinguisher.

"I wrote to my soulmate. And I learned thier name." Leo said.

"So what's her name?" Jake asked.

"His name is Nico." Leo muttered.

"He? Sweet another gay. That three to one. Charles I think your the only straight kid." Nyssa yelled.

"First off I'm asexual so technically you're wrong. Second, would that really matter?" Charles said.

"Nah. It's just funny." She stuck out her tongue. 

Leo laughed at his sister as he grabbed the Lucky Charms from a cabinet.

Most mornings weren't like this.   
Nyssa, Harley, and Christopher all also had their moms. And Charles had his own home with his girlfriend, Silena, about an hour away. 

Jake's mom kicked him out when she found out that his soulmate was some guy named Will.  
And Leo's mom died. Like Nico's mom and sister.

Leo shook that thought away.

Maybe he'll go to Piper's house. Someone there will be able to help him out.  
He just hopes that Nico lives though the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Reyna picked up her phone.  
Nico had called her while she was sleeping.

So she called him back.

"Leo." Nico said when he answered?

"No. I'm a Scorpio." Reyna said.

"That's his name. My soulmate." Nico laughed.

"Cool. Me and my soulmate are still playing tic tack toe and drawing hearts and swords. No names or gender. I bet it's a girl though. But good for you." Reyna smiled.

"Why don't you just ask?"

"Becuase where's the fun in that, that's what they write when I ask."

"Okay. Bye. I got to go to school. I miss you."

"Bye. Hope you enjoy Athena's school for young men. I'm happy with public school by the way." Reyna joked.

Then she hung up.

Reyna sighed. Her soulmate seemed wonderful but she just wants to know her name.

Reyna grabbed a marker and wrote on her stomach.

'My name is Reyna. I'm fourteen. I really want to meet you. Do you live in California? I live in San Francisco.'

'Damn cupcake. I'm Drew. I also happen to be fourteen so yay neither of us are a pedo. And yeah I do. I live in L.A. My mom's famous so now you have to figure out who I am.'

'Your on, movie star.' 

'Have fun. And bye. Tic tack toe at one? On the left arm?'

'Sure Drew.'

"Hylla! I found out her name! It's Drew! And her mother is famous. I'm gonna figure out who she is by the end of the day!" Reyna yelled.

"Good for you. But I really don't care but I love you, little queen." Hylla yelled back.

Hylla was one of the people who never had writing. She was aromatic and asexual.

She always told Reyna it was okay if the writing stopped. And that it was okay if her soulmate was also a girl. 

She was all Reyna had these days. 

Reyna pulled on her clothes and grabbed her backpack.

"I'm off to school! Don't forget that we need more pads!" Reyna yelled as she left the apartment.

********

Reyna.  
That's her soulmate's name.

Oh happy day.

"Drew! Your going to be late! Again!" Her sister screamed.

"I'm coming!" Drew said.

She patted her Athena's School for young women uniform. It was boring and grey with black stripes.

She really hated this uniform. 

********

Reyna typed in 'Famous woman with a daughter named Drew.'

Hopefully this help.

Reyna clicked open one link.

It was an article on the famous actress, Aphrodite and her kids. All nine of them. The oldest four were from an affair she had while married to her first husband. Then the rest had different dads. Well except one who had an other mother. Drew Tanaka, daughter of the great Aphrodite and a nameless transgender waitress. 

Reyna typed in the name and clicked on images.

There was a beautiful girl with hearts drawn on her arms.

Then on one image there was the first words Reyna ever wrote to her.

'Why do you anyways draw hearts.'

It was her.


	4. Chapter 4

"That's Nico di Angelo. Son of Hades." A boy whispered.

"Oh shit. Really? I thought he only had daughters." Another boy said.

"He's the only boy. I bet he'll take over Hades's mob someday."

Whispers followed Nico throughout the day.

Hades's son. 

That's all he'll ever be here in Athena's School for Young Men.

"Hey new kid!" Someone yelled at him.

He turned around to see two boys.

One with raindow hair and one with a blue mohawk.

"Um hi." Nico muttered.

"I'm Shane. And this is my half-brother-" "Jake Mason." Mohawk finished.

"I'm Nico." He smiled at the pair. 

"Your in two grades below me but you can chill with us. Shane's in your English class." Jake said.

"Actually, I have to walk home with my little sister. Maybe another time." Nico said, before he walked away.

******

Hazel was talking to some girl when Nico walked up to her school.

"Hazel come on. Persephone will kill us if we're late!" Nico yelled. 

"Okay!" She yelled back.

She ran towards him.

"That was my tutor, Annabeth. She meet her soulmate last night. His name is Percy Jackson. Do you have any classes with him?" Hazel asked.

Nico shook his head.

"Let's just get home, okay?" Nico smiled softly at the eleven year old.

"Okay." Hazel skipped ahead.

********

Leo threw off his sweaty vest. God he hated his uniform.

"Hey Leo! Your soulmate's name is Nico, right?" Jake asked him.

"Yeah? Why?" 

"Ask him if the name Jake Mason rings a bell." 

"Okay? Why? Did you meet someone named Nico?"

"Yes, I did. And he had a faint outline of a dick on his face just like you."

"Are you joking?"

"No, little brother, I wouldn't lie to you about this at least."

"Okay.."

Leo grabbed a marker off his desk and on his arm he wrote,

'Did you meet someone named Jake Mason today?'

'Blue Mohawk?'

'Yup.'

'Yeah, why?'

'He's my half-brother.'

'Really? Wow. Do you go to Athena's?'

'Yes. Meet me by the front stairs tomorrow. Also my full name is Leo Valdez.'

'Okay. Nico di Angelo.'

'Bye. I gtg.'

Leo looked at his brother.

"Thanks, Jake. I'm gonna change and then I'm going to Piper's house." Leo said.

"Okay. Say hi to Aphrodite for me." Jake said before heading down the stairs.

*******"

Nico called Reyna.

"He goes to my school."

"She's a daughter of a movie star."

"I'm gonna see him tomorrow."

"Awesome. What's his name again?"

"Leo Valdez."

"You're joking?"

"No. Why?"

"Drew's mother happens to have married a man who happens to have a son named Leo Valdez. They're divorce now and have no kids between the two of them but their kids are pretty close. Like two sets of soulmates."

"Wow. You really study. So her name's Drew."

"Shut up. And yes, Drew Tanaka. Now I got to go. Hylla is ordering pizza. I'm going steal the remote and put on what I want to watch."

"Bye, Reyna." Nico said as he hung up.

****** 

Nico ran out into the warm night.  
His father and stepmother didn't like that he went outside during the night by himself.  
Not that he cared anyway.

Just because he was twelve didn't mean he couldn't take care of himself.

*******

Leo had sat on the steps until the bell rung.

He asked around about Nico.

He hadn't shown up to school that day.

Another day passed.

Leo manage to find Nico's picture online.

But still no in the flesh Nico.

Three days passed.

Nico was reported missing.

Leo wrote to him every night. 

No answer.

Nothing.

*******

Reyna walked up and down a street.

She was putting up missing flyers.

She already had posted the same image across social media but she had to make sure every person had the chance to see it.

They had to find Nico.

"Need any help?" A voice said from behind her.

She turned around to see a short Latino boy.

"Sure." She eyed him.

Then she recognized him. Leo Valdez.

"Oh. You're Leo." She said.

"Um...yeah." He said.

"I'm Reyna. Nico's friend." Reyna frowned at him.

"....do you want help still?" He asked.

"Fine. Just put some of these over lost pet posters." Reyna handed him some flyers.

Why did she have to run into him.

If Nico wasn't missing, he would calling her about this boy.

******

'Are you okay? You haven't wrote/drawn in a while.' Drew wrote.

'My friend is missing. I've been busy.'

'Anything I can do to help?' 

'Can you leave me alone for awhile?'

'Sure thing, creampuff.'

Drew looked down at her arm.

Poor Reyna. 

Hopefully her friend gets found.

********

A month passed.

Still no Nico.

Reyna barely slept and had left L.A.

Hazel seemed dead, refusing to eat or take a shower.

Hades seemed more bitter, which some thought was impossible.

Even Persephone was sadden by the disappearance of Nico.

Leo wrote to him all the time. His body became covered in his own words.

*******

Nico looked down at the words Leo had written. 

And still he didn't want to go back.

He just wanted to be alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Reyna frowned at her phone.

A new number had called her.

From New York.

What the fuck.

She recalled it.

"Hello. Dare residents, who are you calling for?" A girl answered.

"I don't know. Someone called me." Reyna said.

"Your name?" 

"Reyna." 

"Oh, your Nico's friend. We found him on Broadway. You want to speak to him?" 

"Yes."

"Give me a moment."

Reyna heard a door open and heard the girl shout for Nico.

About a minute later Nico picked up.

"Oh...hey." He said.

"Where are you? We've been looking for you for seven weeks!" Reyna yelled.

"New York City. I already called my dad and the L.A. police. I'm just a run away now. My dad said that he's gonna send me to a military school for awhile. Westover Hall in Bar Harbor, Maine." Nico said.

"And you're going aren't you?" Reyna asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I left. I just...I just felt like breaking."

"I'm pissed but Nico you're only twelve. You can't just run away. You have a life still."

"Reyna......I was just so tried of growing up and them not being there. I'm sorry."

"Are you okay now?"

"I'm better."

"Good. Call me later okay?"

"Okay."

Reyna hung up.  
He was alive.  
Thank the gods.

*******  
"Thank you, Rachel." Nico thanked the girl who took him in for a week as he got out of her limo.

"Your welcome, death breath."

"I didn't think Maine would be so gloomily."

"Yeah. It's definitely not California weather but have fun." Rachel yelled as she slammed the door shut.

She was interesting.

But nice.

Nico turned around and looked at Westover Hall. 

So this was where he was gonna have to stay for a while.

Great. Just great.

It wasn't ugly but there was so many people running around.

A girl with choppy black hair and neon-ish blue eyes waved at him.

Thalia Grace. Bianca's old friend.

He walked towards her.

"Nico! I heard you ran away! Good job, kid! You're officially badass!" Thalia yelled across the yard.

Nico stopped dead in his tracks.

Other students stared at him.

So he headed towards the building.

Thalia didn't follow him.

*********

'My friend is okay.' Reyna scribbled on her arm.

'Good. I'm happy for you.'

'Thank you, Drew Tanaka.'

'Ah, sweet tart, good job. Call me. (213) 413-8444'

Reyna grab and phone and quickly dialed the number.

"Hello, cupcake." 

"Hi."

"So do you want to meet up this weekend?"

"Maybe. Where, when?"

"There's a showcase at my school this weekend. Athena's School for Girls. I hope you parents let you come."

"I'm sure I'll be able to go. Um...I'll call you later."

"Alright. Bye, bubble gum."

Drew hung up.

"Hylla!" She yelled.

"What? Did you go into my dresser?" Hylla ran into their room.

"No. What's in there?"

"Nothing you need to see."

"Okay.....can we go to L.A. this weekend?"

"Sure. Of course." Hylla smiled slightly.

"Thanks."

Hylla smiled and walked out of the room.

Reyna quickly went to Hylla's dresser. 

She went through the drawers carefully.

And then she found the open envelope. 

'Otrera University. Home of the Amazons. 426 Terry Ave N Seattle, WA'

Hylla was going away.

Her sister was leaving her.

Like her mom. Like Jason. Like Nico. Like Thalia. Like everyone.  
No one stayed in her life. 

No. People stayed. They just took breaks. 

She needed to go for a walk.

**********

Drew laced up her flats.

Then she begun her routine.

One, two, three, four.

Just three more days until the showcase. 

She had to be perfect. 

"Drew!" A voice came from behind her.

Silena.

Drew stopped dancing.

"Hey, sis. How's the two soulmates?" Drew asked.

"Charlie is at work and Clarisse is at the gym with Chris." Silena said.

"Cool. So why are you here? I love ya but no one interrupts my private practices unless they have a reason." 

"I got you something, kiddo." Silena smiled.

"Is it a dildo? Cuz I already have one."

"Ha-ha no. I got you something for your showcase." Silena reached in her purse. 

She pulled out a simple golden bracelet. 

"That's the bracelet Harmonia gave you when you did your first showcase." Drew said.

"Yeah. You can have it. Until Piper does her showcase. Which might be never so maybe Lacy or Mitchell." Silena smiled.

"Thanks. I really appreciate this." Drew walked towards Silena.

Silena hugged her tightly.

"Good. Now I have to get to work. Ta." Silena handed Drew the bracelet. 

Drew smiled widely as Silena walked out of the ballet studio.

*******

He's okay.

Leo looked down at his phone.

'Nico is alive and okay. He was sent to military school yesterday.'

Reyna had texted him.

Now he was having lunch with his friend. Trying not to think about the boy he's suppose to be soulmates with. 

"Earth to Leo." 

Frank hit him on the head.

"Ow. What the fuck?" Leo glared.

"You zoned out. We were talking about how crazy Coach Hedge is." Frank eyed him. He knew something was wrong.

"No we weren't. We haven't talked since I said hi." Leo frowned.

"Okay. What's on your mind?" 

"My soulmate ran away. And I barley know him but it kinda made me feel so alone." Leo said.

"Um. Wow. First off, welcome out of the closet. Second, what do you mean run away?" 

"Like ran away from his home. And it was right before Nico was gonna meet me-

"Wait, Nico? As in Nico di Angelo?"

"Yeah. You know him?"

"Leo, that's Hazel's half-brother." Frank giggled.

"No. I've flirted with her. And she's your soulmate!" Leo buried his face into his hands.

"Yeah. And I've meet him a few times. Mostly he would kinda glare. But I know that both of you like puns. And he speaks Italian. He also plays Mythomagic." Frank said.

"No...this is even worse. He's a Mythomagic dork too."

"Yup. And I am not a dork."

"Frank, I'm gonna be frank with you. You, sir, are a dork. Spelling bee king, volunteering at the pet shelters, and playing in Mythomagic tournaments." Leo snorted.

"Shut up, elf."

"Babyman." 

"Asshole."

"Nerd."

Then the bell rung.

Leo sometimes would wonder why he was friends with Frank.

Then he would remember the main thing they have in common.

A fear of fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying the story so far <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A year and three months -ish later

Nico sat down at a table with his kinda friends. 

Thalia Grace. Percy Jackson. Grover Underwood. And Tyson.

Okay maybe he was only friends with Thalia. Even through she yelled at him on his first day last year.

"Hi." Nico said.

"Hey Neeks. So are you going back to California for winter break?" Thalia asked. Last year he hadn't gone back. He just couldn't.

"Yeah. Reyna's gonna introduce to Drew. And Hazel begged me to come." Nico smiled slightly.

"Cool. Do you want to take the bus with me? I leave tomorrow." She asked.

"Sure." 

"Better pack tonight. We leave at noon." Thalia ruffed his hair.

Nico stuck his tongue out at her and Tyson laughed.

"Nicky your so funny." The little kid said.

Tyson was a third grader but he and Percy have the same dad so they were almost always together. Not that Nico minded, Tyson was a cool kid.

"So Percy what are you doing for the holidays?" Grover asked him.

"I'm staying at my mom's house. Tyson's coming along too." Percy smiled at his little brother. He was handsome.

Maybe Nico had a crush on Percy. So what? Lots of people have crushes who aren't their soulmates. 

Thalia and Reyna dated once. 

Nico's mind wondered as they all talked about Christmas. Bianca birthday was Christmas. 

He didn't celebrate Christmas anymore.

********

Reyna smiled at her girlfriend. Her soulmate. 

"Why are you smiling?" Drew asked.

"I was thinking of how talented you are."

"Whatever, cupcake. You're odd."

"And you love me."

"What do you want?"

"Well before Nico and Thalia get here tomorrow and steal me I want to spend some time with you. I got tickets to a movie later tonight. It may be a sports movie."

"I'll go. Who's in it?"

"Well, it stars Tristan McLean."

"You're paying for the food and soda?" Drew raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. So we good?" 

"Yes, cream puff, we good. I love you too." 

Reyna kissed Drew.

*******

Piper sighed heavily. Her mom was making her pick up one of her co-worker's kid and some other kid from a bus station.

This was not how she wanted to spend her morning. She could be surfer or hanging out with Leo. 

Picking up two kids she didn't know? How about hell fucking no.

She looked up as a bus pulled to a stop.

Two teens got off. They both look like punks. Not that she minded but they both wore more black then a widow.

"Are one of you Berry Grace's kid?" Piper yelled to them.

The girl groaned and nodded.

The pair walked towards her.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"I'm Piper. My mom works with your mom. She says she a bitch but for some reason asked me to pick you two up." Piper said.

"Well, I'm Thalia, and this is Nico di Angelo." The girl poked the boy's nose.  
He swatted her hand away.

Nico di Angelo. As in Leo's soulmate. Well crap.

"Nice to meet you. I need to pick up a friend on the way to your house." Piper said as she walked towards her truck.

*******

Leo opened the door to see Piper.

"Why are you here?" He asked. She normally spends most of her holiday with her dad or siblings.

"My mom made me pick up two people and now you are gonna go to the beach with me. Oh and they're still in my car." Piper said.

"Okay." Leo grabbed his sandals next to the door and slips them on.

Then he followed Piper to the truck.

Two goth kids sat in the back two seats.

He got in.

The goth girl looked like she would mug someone then burn down their house. The boy.....was Nico. Leo recognized him from the missing flyers. 

*********

"Piper why is your truck hot?" The curly haired guy whined.

"Shut up, I haven't had time to get the air conditioning fixed." Piper sneered at her friend.

Nico tried not to look at the guy in the front seat.  
Because well he was kinda cute.

"Whatever." The guy said, as he pulled off his shirt.

"Leo! There are other people in here." Piper yelled.

Leo? Please don't be Leo Valdez.

"Oh come on. You two don't mind right?" Leo asked Nico and Thalia.

"Huh? Ew. I really don't give a fucking dam." Thalia said.

Nico remained silent.

Piper pulled into a movie set.

Reyna, Will and Jason were sitting on a bench. 

Piper stopped in front of them.

Piper open the door and got out.

"Hey Reyna, Jason, Will. I'm guessing this two are your friends?" Piper said.

"My sister in fact. I think I mentioned her a few times." Jason said.

Nico and Thalia got out of the truck.

"So you guys know each other?" Thalia asked.

"Piper's sister is my girlfriend. And Will is dating Leo's brother. And Jason is kinda friend with Piper through me. So you don't need to be an overly protective sister." Reyna said.

"Oh. Cool." Thalia said.

"Alright. I'm gonna go. Bye." Piper said.

*******

After the truck drove off Reyna turned towards Nico. 

"So I'm guessing you just met your soulmate and you didn't say anything?" Reyna asked him.

"So what? I really don't care. I'm gonna go find my step-mom then I'm leaving." Nico stormed off.

Reyna sighed.

"So the Latino elf is Nico's soulmate. Poor Nico." Thalia said.

"He needs some happiness. I didn't know that he would see Leo today. I had a plan." Reyna said.

"Well, just give him time." Thalia said.

******

Nico looked at the blonde boy in front of him. He was hot.

"I'm Pollux. And you are?" He asked.

"Nico. Can you help me find Persephone's office?" Nico said.

"Sure. My dad is having a meeting with her. Something about not allowing wine at some party." Pollux laughed.

"Great. I'll probably be stuck here for a while." Nico groaned.

"Well so am I. So why don't we hang." Pollux winked.

Nico nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Reyna kicked her punching bag. 

"Be careful, you don't want to break it." Drew said.

"The bag or my leg?" 

"The bag. Now tell me what's bugging you." Drew rubbed Reyna's shoulders.

"Nico...he's dating some guy named Pollux. Who happens to be seventeen." Reyna said.

"How old is Nico again?" 

"Thirteen. He turns fourteen next month. And he's meet Leo. I get dating someone other then your soulmate but he hasn't even talked to him. It worries me."

"That's kinda creepy. Now let me tell you a story of a girl who dated who ever she dated, even married a guy she hated." 

 

"Your mom? Really? What does she have to do with Nico?"

"She knows her soulmate. He's a general in the army. His name is Ares. He's a kinda cool dude. But they haven't really gotten together. My older siblings are their kids. All four of them. But he has three other kids with other women. One of those women is now dating Piper's dad which is kinda weird but my point is some people just don't care about soulmates or they just need time to explore. Trust me, I know these things. And hey he may have two soulmates. Silena has her husband and her girlfriend who also has a husband. They all live together now." Drew hugged Reyna.

"Wow....that actually helped. Also you would tell me if you had another soulmate right?" Reyna said.

"Oh but I do. Her name is Drew Tanaka. I love her a lot." Drew laughed.

"I bet I would love her."

"You already do." 

*********

Nico kissed Pollux. 

He really liked him. He made him happier.

*********

Thalia sat down at dinner with her family. 

Well her dad's family. 

Her only family was her brother, Jason.

Well and her half-sister, Artemis.

But that's it. 

"Alright. I have a toast to make." Apollo stood up and raised his glass. 

His kids sighed. 

Artemis grab his arm and shook her head.

"...fine I won't say anything. Tough crowd." Apollo sat back down.

He and Artemis were turning thrity seven today. And tomorrow Thalia and Jason will turn sixteen. 

So Thalia was glad he didn't make a toast. It was horrible enough that her dad liked his older set of twins better. And their mom showed up to their birthday still. A mom who loved them and didn't throw wine glasses. And neither of them were ever sent away every year. 

Thalia wiped away tears and tired to looked happy. 

She looked down at her dress. It was silver like Artemis and Zoe's. They always wore matching outfits during the holidays. Ever since Thalia could remember they were more like mothers to her then the one that gave birth to her. 

She hoped her mom would just die.

********

Piper looked at her arms. 

'She's dead. I'm free.'

Her soulmate had never wrote anything else before. 

Piper just smiled. 

She wasn't gonna write back. If her and her soulmate are meet to be then fate will bring them together.

"Piper! Do you want to go to the beach? Emily and Frank are coming too." Her dad knocked on the door.

"Yeah. I'll be down in a second." Piper said.

Piper looked at the girl sitting in her bed.

"Okay. Mindy, right? Time for you to get out. So window or a run in with my dad, his girlfriend and her son." Piper said.

"I'll take the window. Last night was fun. And my name is Missy." The girl said.

Piper shrugged. Mindy sounded better then Missy.

*******

Drew stared at her mom.

She had an engagement ring on.

"Who is it?" Drew asked.

"Ares. We decided it's time we actually got together." Aphrodite smiled.

"Wow. You are actually marrying your soulmate. I thought there would be another husband or wife and a lot more lovers." Drew said.

"Well don't tell your siblings. I wanted to tell you all at dinner but then you just had to borrow my five inch sparkle red pumps." Aphrodite said.

"Okay." Drew nodded.

********

Reyna hugged Drew.

She was going back to San Francisco. Winter break was almost over.

"I'm sorry I have to go. Two more years and I'll move here."

"How about I move to your home?" Drew said.

"Nah, I live in a small apartment. You wouldn't like it there." Reyna kissed her cheek.

"We'll see in two years, okay?" Drew whispered.

"Okay. Two years." Reyna said.

"I love you. See you in a few weeks. But I'll call you tonight." Drew held Reyna's hand.

"I love you too." 

********

Drew threw her shoes at the wall.

"Drew are you okay?" Lacy asked.

"I haven't told Reyna that I'm transgender." Drew muttered.

"Oh. Well surely she must know." 

"No, remember Mom didn't tell anyone about me for eleven years. Not many people know." Drew said.

"Maybe you should talk to your mom about it. She'll probably tell you what to do." Lacy smiled.

"You're thirteen, you shouldn't be this smart." Drew said.

"Thanks. Now I'm gonna go meet up with Nyssa. See you later." Lacy said.

"If you fuck her, don't forget to clean up." Drew's yelled.

"Drew!" Lacy blushed and walked past her.

********

Drew knocked on the door of an apartment. The apartment where she grew up.

A tall Asian woman answered the door.

"Hi mom." Drew said.

"Drew, honey it's been awhile." Her mom frowned.

"Yeah. School keeps me busy and my soulmate." Drew looked at her feet.

"Are you sure you weren't just avoided me. Becuase last time you were here, you said you hated me." Ms. Tanaka said.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I just was so angry." 

"I forgive you. You are just a child. And I should have told you about your mother. So how has the last two years been." Ms. Tanaka asked.

"Mom...they've been good. I met my soulmate but she doesn't know I'm transgender." Drew said.

"Come in." 

"Okay."

Drew stepped into a place she hadn't been in for five years. She stopped calling this place two years ago. 

Pictures of her hung on the walls. 

Her old door still had her name on it. 

"Let's talk about your soulmate then we should talk about us." Drew's mom sat down on the old flowery couch. Drew knew that her grandma gave her mom it when she moved away from Brooklyn.

"Okay."


	8. Chapter 8

One more night.  
Nico sat at dinner with his family. Hazel smiled at him. Her mom on the other hand frowned. She didn't like the fact that he ran away. Bad influence for Hazel.  
Tomorrow he'll be heading back to Maine with Thalia.

Nico glanced at the guest at the annual 'Underworld' winter party. Athena and her three kids, all from different men. Zeus and Hera with Thalia and Jason in tow. Demeter, Nico's step grandma, with her two youngest daughters, Katie and Miranda. Poseidon, a pro surfer, his wife and their two kids. Thanatos and his twin Hypos. Persephone's and his dad's daughters, Melinoe and Makaria. 

Makaria walked towards Nico.

"Why little Nicky, you've grown so much." She patted is head. 

"It's nice to see you too." Nico tried to see a way out. 

"Well I would stay to chat but I'm sneaking out of here, if anyone asks say I told you I felt ill and went to bed. Okay, little brother?" She asked.

She looked a bit like Bianca. Same eye color. And the same nose. If it wasn't for the fact that she was twenty one, he would cry at the sight of her.

But instead of crying he nodded. Makaria was nice. She helped him through the death of his mother and Bianca.

"Thanks, kiddo." She said as she walked away.

At least he had her and Hazel. And his dad and Persephone, well kinda. 

 

He sighed as his father began his toast.

"Welcome, family and friends and Zeus. Tonight my wife has an announcement." He said and then he sat down.  
No puns? What a relief. 

Then Persephone stood up.

Nico only half listened until he heard the words "I am pregnant".

Demeter booed

"Mother." Persephone glared at her.

Persephone having another kid? Great. Maybe she'll be less heartless.

**********  
Nico heard two women talking from his father's study.

He peeked inside.

Persephone and Hazel's mother were kissing. 

And all this time he thought they hated each other. 

He walked away from the door. 

Nico didn't want to get on the pairs bad side.

**********

Nico kissed Pollux good bye. 

"I'll call you from Maine, okay?" Nico said.

"Okay. Bye. I love you, Nico."

"Love you too."

"Nico! Our bus is here!" Thalia yelled at him.

*******  
Percy called Nico after he and Thalia were back in Maine.  
"So how was California?" Percy asked him.

"It was alright. I met someone." Nico muttered.

"You know my soulmate lives on the west coast. She won't tell me where or her name. Through I told her mine." Percy smiled.

"That's cool. I still haven't found mine. I don't even know their name." Nico said. 

Then something clicked. Percy Jackson. Hazel's tutor. Athena's daughter. 

"Well I got to go to bed. See you tomorrow, death breath." Percy said.

Nico hung up.

********

Hazel sat on her boyfriend's shoulders. 

They were star gazing and Hazel had wanted to see the city better.

She was leaving tomorrow. She always spent half the year in New Orleans. Okay maybe only for the last four years of her life. 

She loved Frank. Sure he was a little older but he was sweet and gentle.

He made her happy.

********

Annabeth sat at her desk. 

Her soulmate was still trying to guess her name. 

She remembered when he told her who he was.

Percy Jackson. 

He liked the ocean and cheeseburgers. Also he ate blue food a lot.

She liked him but he lived in Manhattan. 

She hoped to meet him in person this summer when her and Clarisse go on a road trip. 

********

Reyna was alone. 

At San Francisco High School, a place she loved.  
At her home, a place she both hated and loved.

Jason had moved to L.A.   
Thalia and Nico were in Maine.  
Drew lived in L.A.  
Hylla was in Seattle.  
Her mom went missing when she was two.  
Her dad...was dead.

She remembered the night he died.  
She had cuts across her face from a beer bottle.  
Hylla bleeding from the chair he had thrown at her.

Reyna was so angry. She had thought he killed Hylla.

So Reyna threw a screwdriver at his head.

She thought she was going to jail.

Nico's dad saved her. Then agian she was only eight so what could the police do.

Reyna fingered some of the scars from that night.

Drew had asked about them once and all Reyna said was 'my dad....' and then she started crying. Drew never asked agian.

***********

"Mom...thank you. I'm really sorry about the last few years." Drew said.

"Drew, sweetie, I ran away when I was ten. Then again at thirteen. And fourteen. Then when I was seventeen. I didn't speak to either of my parents for years. You were two when I finally called them. Now remember what I said about telling your soulmate, okay?" Ms. Tanaka said.

"Yeah. One question though. What happened to your soulmate?" Drew asked.

"She died. I met her when I was nine. She got hit by a train." Her mom frowned.

"Oh. Sorry I asked. Anyway I'll come by after school tomorrow, okay?" Drew smiled.

"Okay. I love you, my little dove."   
"I love you too, mom."

**********

Silena looked at the text from Drew.

'Made up with my mom today. I'm feeling really good.'

"Do you have a third soulmate you're texting right now." Clarisse came up from behind her.

"No. Just my baby sister." Silena smiled.

"Lame. Anyway, Chris and Beckendorf order pizza." 

"Good."

*********

Drew stared at her phone. 

She had the text typed out.

What if Reyna hated her?

What if she said that Drew was unnatural.

That Drew was a freak.

Even if she was Drew's soulmate. 

She could still hate her.

Drew threw her phone at her mirror. 

Then the tears started coming. 

She was scared. So scared.

Even her mom's advice can't help her.

'Be proud of who you are. And remember that you don't need your soulmate to love a happy life.'

*********

Lacy opened the door to Drew's room. 

She saw the broken glass and the crying Drew.

She screamed for her mother. 

She didn't want a repeat of three years ago.

She didn't want to lose her sister.

********

Drew stared into space as the maid cleaned up the glass.

Her mother, Lacy and Mitchell all sat down on her bed.

"Baby doll, I called your mom. She said you can stay at her home for a while. We both think it would be better. I don't want to lose you. I love you, okay?" Aphrodite hugged her.

Drew nodded.

*********

The next morning she managed to get her mom to let her go to school.

Piper came up to her.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm just scared of what Reyna will think of me." Drew said.

"You don't have to tell her until you're ready. And please stay alive. Because if you die then who will I steal clothes from?" Piper hugged her.

It felt good to be loved.


	9. Chapter 9

Leo was annoyed. He was so close to Nico.   
And he was pretty sure Nico knew who he was.

Leo smirked and drew a penis on his own face. Hopefully Nico won't notice it. Then agian Nico was probably at school. 

Leo smiled in the bathroom mirror. He hoped no one told him to wash it off. Then again if they did then he'll blame it on his soulmate. 

*******

Thalia laughed the second she saw Nico. 

"di Angelo! You have a dick on your face!" She snorted.

"I have a what?" Nico looked at her like she was a mad woman.

"A dick on your face." A voice said from behind Thalia. 

Thalia turned around to see a lady with black hair that she knew very well. Zoe Nightshade. 

"Oh hey Zoe. Why are you here?" Thalia asked forgetting about Nico's face dick. 

"The Greek Mythology teacher here got arrested for stalking some students. I'll be teaching here for a semester or two. Artemis agreed that she could stay on one place for awhile." Zoe said.

"Oh great." Thalia sighed. She loved Zoe but she had a feeling there was more to this story. Zeus probably wanted Zoe and Artemis to keep a close eye on Thalia. 

"Thalia...we agreed to meet Grover in the library remember? He grabbed our class schedule." Nico butted in.

"Oh...yeah. Sorry Zoe. See you around." Thalia said before dragging Nico towards the library.

"Is there really a dick on my face?" Nico said.

"Yes. I bet your soulmate drew it." Thalia said.

"Yeah he did. I think he's annoyed with me. Because I didn't say anything to him when his friend picked us up." Nico said.

"Wait what? You haven't talked to him at all?" Thalia said.

"Thalia, I just couldn't. I found out who he was on the day they died. And I ran away that day. I couldn't take it. I had to get away." Nico said. 

Thalia hugged him. 

********  
Piper sighed. During lunch Drew had hid from her. 

So she went to someone who might know where she was. Michael Kahale, her half-brother. 

He had called this morning to tell her that he won't be visiting his dad during spring break because he doesn't want to be away if Drew started going downhill. 

Even through spring break was months away. 

He cared about all his younger siblings so he probably did know where Drew was hiding earlier.

"Mike! Hey Mike!" Piper called to him. He was playing touch football with some of his friends.

Michael shouted something to his friends and then walked towards Piper.

"Hey Piper. What's up?" He asked.

"Do you know where Drew is?" Piper asked.

"She felt sick in Algbera II. Ms. Dodds sent her to the nurse. I think she went home with her mom." He said.

"Really? Are you sure?" Piper glared at him.

"Yes. I think she might have caught a stomach bug." Michael rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Bye then. See you later." Piper walked away.

So Drew was probably fine.

Hopefully.

*********

Leo rolled around in his bed.

He was having the nightmare again.

His mother's workshop on fire. Fire burning the tips of his fingers. His mother's screaming. His own cries.

The smell of smoke. Stronger then ever before. 

Almost as strong as it was years ago. 

He never told anyone the truth. 

It was all his fault. 

If only he hadn't been playing with the wires from the TV on the table.

His mother would be alive.

Leo awoke. The smell of smoke was still there.

The air was thick and hot.

The smoke detector was going off.

Jake was yelling.

Leo started crying. 

He couldn't breath. He couldn't move. He was going to die.

The world went black.

********

Leo woke up in a hospital bed.

Burns covered his arms.

Nyssa, Frank, Jason, and Piper were all sleeping on chairs in the room.

Nyssa and Frank had been crying. Jason's glasses were still on.  
Piper had a marker in her hand.

Leo glanced around the room for a mirror.

The window were dark enough to use as one and sure enough there was a dick on his face where there wasn't bandages.

He laughed. 

Piper woke up. 

"Leo!" She cheered.

The others woke up but they were more dazed then her.

"Where's the rest of my homies?" Leo asked.

Nyssa's face became grim.

"A bookcase fell on Jake. He's alive. But he has a lot of broken bones. Everyone else is with him or Dad." Nyssa said, her voice cracking.

"Is Dad okay?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. Just a broke ankle." Nyssa said. She looked down at Leo's leg.

Or where Leo's leg should be.

"Where's my leg?" Leo yelled.

"You fell to the floor and your bed fell on you. There was a lot of burns. Maybe I should go get the doctor." Piper said.

Nyssa started crying again. Leo joined her. His leg was gone!

How does that even happen?

Why did it have to happen to him?

*********

'My leg is gone.' 

Nico blinked at what Leo wrote on his arm.

He wasn't surprised.

He had just read an article on the fire.

Nico wrote 'sorry' then he pulled on his jacket.

Maybe he should go to L.A. soon.

Maine was boring after a year.

Plus he had a feeling he should go back.

He'll just finish the school year and then he'll be gone.

Just four more months. 

*******

Leo looked at the fake leg. 

His dad made it just for him. 

He was gonna walk again.

No matter how long it takes.


	10. Chapter 10

Drew looked at the old picture of her and her mom. 

The two of them looked so much alike even back then.

Someone knocked on her door.

"Mom, you can just come in." Drew said.

"Darling, we need to talk. About why you are here." Her mom said as she opened the door.

"I just had one freak out." Drew groaned.

"You tried to kill yourself last time. I visited you when you were in the hospital. You were asleep and I saw you lying there, as if you were dead. I love you Drew and I don't want you to die." Her mom frowned.

Like Drew, her mom was very blunt.

Like her mother, Drew was very easy to break.

Drew started crying.

"Honey, I didn't mean to upset you...." Her mom walked over and hugged her tightly.

"It's....not....you." Drew sobbed.

"What is it then?" 

"I haven't told Reyna about me." Drew whispered.

Her mom wiped away a tear that was rolling down her cheek.

"It's okay. Tell her when you're ready." 

**********

"Ms. Ramírez-Arellano, you will be kicked out by the end of the week." Reyna's landlord said.

Reyna glared at him.  
She was only four days late with rent.   
Hylla had sent all that she could. 

Reyna just nodded. She didn't have any fight left in her.

Hylla was already living between friends' homes. 

Now Reyna had to find a place to live and soon.

She could always call Nico or Jason or Drew. Maybe Will? Or even Leo. Just someone. 

She would probably have to change schools but she was okay with that.

She closed the door as soon as the landlord walked away.

Then she started crying. 

She had two homes, one with her friends at school and one here with Hylla. 

Now she was gonna to have none.

She wiped her tears away.

Then she called Nico's father.

"Hello?" Hades answered.

"Hi, sir. Um...it's Reyna."

"Is Nico at your house or something?" 

"No. I'm about to be homeless. And I need your help." 

"Money help or lawyer help?" 

"Money. Or a place to stay." 

"Ms. Ramírez-Arellano, you are always welcome to my home. Persephone finds you charming." Hades said and in the background Reyna could hear Persephone yelling at him to let the poor girl live there.

"Thank you sir." 

"Now when do you need to move?" He asked.

"I'll be kicked out of my place by the end of the week." 

"I will send someone to help you move out on Friday. Now I must go. Good bye Ms. Ramírez-Arellano." 

He hung up.

********

Thalia smiled at her arm.

Piper was a sweet girl. It was funny to think of how they met. 

And now they were writing to each other. 

 

Piper made her happy.

And now that she was free of her mother she could let herself let someone in her life.

And at the end of the school year she'll be living with Jason again. 

Someone knocked on her dorm door, taking her mind back to reality.

"Come in." Thalia yelled.

The door opened and Zoë came in.

"Hey." Thalia said.

"Are you okay? The nurse told me you had a panic attack." She asked.

"Yes. I just....I saw some kids with a wine bottle. Memories flooded my mind." Thalia said.

"Just remember that she's dead. And me and Artemis will always be there for you. And you have Jason. And your soulmate." Zoë said.

"I know." Thalia said.

Then the tears started falling.

Nearly seventeen years of her life were hell becuase of her mother. 

No one cared.

She was just the child of Beryl Grace, the beautiful movie star. 

No one would ever believe that she would be abused. 

Except Artemis and Zoë. But they could never do anything. 

Beryl always found ways out. 

Until she died well driving drunk.

Thalia didn't like crying. She always had too much weight on her shoulders to break down.

*****

Drew stared at the new girl.

She knew her.

She was Reyna.

Drew ran up to her.

"Reyna?" Drew asked.

"Hey...I would have told you I was moving here but I wanted to surprise you." Reyna gave her a shaky smile.

"Well I'm glad to see you." Drew kissed her nose.

*****

Leo smiled.

He was happy to walk.

Even if it was hard.

******

"Happy Birthday!" Nyssa woke Leo up.

It was his birthday, May 1st.

"Go away." He said.

"I brought you cake." Nyssa said.

"Go away so I can change." Leo groaned.

******

Leo sat down next to his mother's grave.

He always said she died when he was five but that wasn't true. She was brain dead for three years.

A blackout at the hospital his Aunt Rosa kept his mother in finished the job.

He wasn't allowed to see her.

But that didn't stop him. 

He snuck in all the time.

*****

Piper handed Leo a small box.

"Happy Birthday repair boy." Piper smiled.

"Thanks." Leo hugged her.

He opened the box.

It was a shirt.

And it said 'Repair Boy' 

******

Nico smiled at his hand.

Leo had written 'Happy Birthday to me.'

Leo seemed happy.

Nico leaned over and kissed Pollux. 

He liked Pollux but he knew they won't last forever.

He saw the words on Pollux's skin.

'My name is Ethan Nakamura.'


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who had nothing to do but write today? This person.

"I understand." Nico muttered.

"I'm sorry Neeks but you have a soulmate yourself. We're still friends right?" Pollux said.

"Yeah. Now I have to go. Last day of school." Nico said.

"Alright bye."

Nico hung up.

********

Thalia hugged Zoë and Artemis.

Jason was here.

"How did you guys get him here?" Thalia asked.

"His last day of school was two days ago. We flew him in and hide him until today." Artemis said.

"Thank you. I'm glad his here." Thalia said.

Then she ran off.

Jason smiled at her when she reached him.

"Hey bro." Thalia said.

"Hey. Surprise. Also there's gonna be a homecoming party for you on Saturday." Jason said.

Thalia hugged him.

"I hate parties. But I won't kill you." Thalia said.

*******

Jason looked down at his arms. Neither of his soulmates had written anything.

They didn't know about him.

Yet he knew them.

A childhood friend and a brand new one.

He loved them both even if they didn't know.

Someday soon he'll tell them.

*******

Nico packed his suitcase in about five minutes. 

He didn't have much.

He was going home.

He was going to talk to Leo.

*******

Drew and Reyna sat on top of her bed.

Marina and the Diamonds was playing.

Reyna smiled at Drew.

Drew kissed her.

Reyna pulled her close.

Drew pulled away.

"Are you okay?" Reyna asked.

"Yeah. It's just..." Drew looked away.

"It's alright. I wouldn't try anything you weren't comfortable with." Reyna said.

"Okay. Thank you." Drew whispered.

"You don't have to thank me for being a decent person." Reyna said.

Reyna kissed Drew's nose.

Drew rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I've been meaning to ask you something." Drew said.

"What?" 

"Do you want to be my date to my mother's wedding?" 

"Duh. Who else would you bring?" 

"There are a lot of hot people at school." Drew chuckled.

Reyna threw a pillow at her.

Drew's door opened.

"Reyna it's getting late. Do you want me to drive you home? Or do you want to crash on the couch?" Drew's mom smiled at the pair.

"Home. Nico is coming back tomorrow. And Hazel. Plus Hylla." Reyna said.

"Okay Ms. Popular, we got it. Bye I love you." Drew kissed Reyna's cheek.

Reyna got off the bed and walked past Drew's mom, who mouthed "I like this one. And she's not ugly so cute grandkids."

********

 

Frank could feel Hades and Persephone glaring at him.

"Do they hate me?" He asked Reyna.

"Nah. But they both love Hazel. They just are protective." Reyna said.

She was holding Zagreus. The toddler was playing with her braid.

"Still. Persephone scares me." Frank said.

"But not Hades?" Reyna laughed.

"Hades is supposed to be scary. It's in his DNA or something. But Persephone wears pink floral dress with bows. She looks like a trophy wife. But she looks at me like she gonna kill me." Frank lowered his voice.

Zagreus giggled at him and Reyna rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Well your not wrong." Reyna smiled.

********

Nico handed Jason his bag.

"Is that all?" Jason asked. He was in the back of Piper's truck. 

Thalia threw a box at him.

"That's it. Also that was just my leather jackets. So don't bitch to me." Thalia sneered.

Piper laughed from the cab of the truck.

"Alright. So whose gonna ride back here with me, Zoë and Artemis?" Jason asked.

The cab only fitted four people and they had eight; himself, Thalia, Zoë, Artemis, Piper, Nico, Hazel and Hylla.

"I will." Nico said.

Jason reached out his arm and helped Nico up.

The younger boy gasped.

Jason looked at him.

Then he saw what Nico was looking at.

'Leo I'm back. I want to talk.'

'Okay Nico. Meet me tomorrow at noon. At La Barca Restaurant.'

"Are you okay? I didn't pull too hard?" Jason said, giving Nico a look that hopefully said 'Not right now. When we are alone we'll talk.'

"Yeah, I just stubbed my toe." Nico said.

*******

Nico stared at Jason the whole ride.

How?

Nico knew people had multiple soulmates but why wouldn't Jason say anything.

Was it because of the age differences. Nico was fourteen. Leo was fifteen. Jason was sixteen. 

Nico knew he shouldn't judge. 

But he felt a bit hurt that one of his best friends kept this from him.

*******

Leo looked down at his arm. 

Nico wanted to talk.

Leo smiled brightly.


	12. Chapter 12

Nico and Jason were sitting at a table when Leo got to the restaurant. 

Leo smiled at them when he saw them.

Jason was his bro. And he knew that him and Nico were childhood friends.

It was cool.

Okay no. It wasn't cool. Nico said he wanted to talk to Leo, so why the fuck did he bring Jason?

Leo still smiled when he sat down.

"Leo, listen I'm sorry for running away. I had gotten in a fight with my dad later that night. And I am so sorry." Nico said.

"It's alright. It was a long time ago." Leo said.

"And as for not talking to you during winter break well I just didn't know what to say." 

"Nico, it's alright." Leo placed his hand on top of Nico's.

"And there's something else. Write something on your arm, now." Nico pointed to a marker on the table.

Leo picked it up and uncapped it.

He wrote 'Team Leo.'

Then Nico took the marker from him and wrote on his own arm. 

'Ghost King.'

"Now look at Jason's arm." Nico said.

On Jason arm was 'Team Leo.' and 'Ghost King.'

Then Jason took the marker.

The words 'Lightning Boy.' Appeared on Leo's on. Nico's too.

"Um....how long have you guys known about this?" Leo asked.

"A day."

"A long time. Years." 

"Damn. Mainly damn Jason. So what do we do?" Leo said.

"I have no idea." Jason said. Nico shrugged. 

Then Leo had an idea.

"I have a small idea. Why don't you two come with me to Aphrodite's wedding?" Leo asked.

Nico and Jason stared at him.

"Okay that may have sounded a little forward. I meant as friends." Leo said.

"Oh...I'm good with that I guess." Nico muttered.

"Yeah, me too." Jason nodded.

*******

"Dad.... I need a suit." Nico said.

His dad turned around.

"Why?" Hades asked.

"I have to go to a wedding next week." Nico sighed.

"Aphrodite and Are's? Why would you go there?" Hades frowned.

"My soulmate invited me." Nico muttered.

"...Hazel and Reyna are going dress shopping for the wedding in a few minutes with Reyna's sister. You can go with them." Hades mouth turned a bit upwards, nearly a smile.

"Thanks, Dad." Nico muttered, walking out of the office.

*******

"You don't know what he's wearing? Nico, we can't have you in the same suit as Leo." Hazel snapped at her brother.

Reyna chuckled at the two. 

After getting their dresses, her and Hazel dragged Nico into four different suit shops so far.

"Does it really matter?" Nico whined.

"No....but how about you try on a dark purple suit. My guess is that Leo would wear a red suit." Reyna piped in.

"Thank you, Reyna." Both the siblings said at the same time.

Hazel quickly grabbed a few different suits for Nico to try on.

Reyna rolled her eyes as Hazel pushed Nico into a dressing room.

"I miss the days where we could just be kids." A voice came from behind.

"So do I. But you know we were never really kids." Reyna turned around and smiled at Hylla.

Hylla patted her head.

"Yeah, I know." Hylla smiled sadly at her.

******

"I'm not wearing a dress." Thalia said.

"Yeah I know but if you're gonna wear a suit it's gonna match because otherwise my mom will hate you." Piper said.

"...fine. What color is your dress?" Thalia asked. She hoped it wasn't pink.

"Powder blue." Piper smiled.

"I get to wear a black shirt or I'm ditching." Thalia said.

"Okay." Piper nodded. 

Then someone knocked on Thalia's door.

"Come in, but be warned we don't have much clothes on." Thalia yelled. It was either Jason or Hera. And if the door opened it was Jason, since he knew Thalia was asexual and wouldn't be really half naked.

The door opened and Jason stepped in.

"Quick question, if I were to wear a suit, what would be a good color?" He asked.

"Sea blue." Piper said.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go now." Jason said as he left.

*******

"Clarisse can you zip me up?" Silena asked. 

"Sure. But I would prefer unzipping it." Clarisse chuckled.

"As would I but not at our parent's wedding." Silena said.

"I know." Clarisse smiled.

"Good, now please zip me up unless you want all those people, your brothers included to see my boobs." Silena stuck her tongue out.

Today was her mom's wedding, she was the maid of honor and Clarisse was the best 'man'. Perfect roles for the two girls.

Silena had thought Harmonia was gonna to be the maid of honor becuase she was the oldest daughter and the only daughter her mom and Ares had together. But it turned out that Harmonia was walking her mother done the aisle. 

Clarisse had told her how the best man was picked. Her dad wasn't close to Eros so he didn't ask him. And picking one of the twins other the other sounded like a really really dangerous idea. So it was either Frank or Clarisse.

Clarisse won. 

"Alright there you go." Clarisse moved her hands away from Silena's back.

"Thank you." Silena smiled.

*******

Drew smiled at Reyna. 

Reyna was wearing a very revealing purple and gold dress. Drew could feel her cheeks heating up a little bit.

Reyna smiled back.

Then finally the officiate finished and Ares and Drew's mom kissed.

Drew shot Reyna a 'That was so long' look.

Reyna rolled her eyes.

*******

Hazel danced with Frank. 

Who really couldn't dance.

But Hazel didn't care, she was in love with her clumsy gummy bear.

She giggled when he stepped on her dress hem again.

"Do you want to sit down?" Hazel asked.

"Yes please." Frank smiled.

He was a dork but he was her dork.

She lead him to a nearby table.

Not far away from where Jason, Leo and Nico were sitting together. 

And Hazel heard what they were talking about.

But she just talked to Frank, ignoring the fact that Nico didn't tell her that he had two soulmates.

He wasn't ready to tell her then it was fine.

"You good with sitting down?" Frank asked her.

"Yes. So, how's your mom?" Hazel asked.

"Good. I think. I mean, she's still overseas but last time she called she was good." Frank smiled.

Hazel loved his smile.

*******

"So we just see how things go? Hate to break it to you, but things don't go well among the three of us." Nico said.

"Then what do you think we should do?" Jason raised his eyebrow.

"...."

"Exactly. Anyway, no one should be forced to do something they don't want." Jason said.

"One question reminds." Leo said.

"What?" Jason and Nico said at the same time.

"Should we tell people?" Leo asked.

"Not yet. I want to figure somethings out before we do." Nico said.

"Okay." Jason nodded.

Leo smiled at them. His soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil laughter* I hoped you enjoyed this happy chapter


	13. Chapter 13

No one knew how the fire started.

All Reyna could think of was who died that night.

Silena, Charles, Zoë, and some more. 

And Hazel. Poor little Hazel. Dead.

And because of Hazel, she was banging on Nico's door and trying to get him to come out of his room.

"Nico, please. I..." Reyna started crying again.

"Please. It's been a week. Please. Come out. Please, I can't go on if you are gone." Reyna cried.

This wasn't the first time she said this.

And Nico wouldn't open the door.

So Reyna just stood there, crying until Persephone's mother would leave food in front of Nico's door and took Reyna away.

******

Chris watch as Clarisse packed up another box of Silena and Charlie's stuff.

She had cried that night and the next morning put thier apartment up for sale.

Chris didn't stop her.

She needed to do it.

She told him she felt like she lost a part of her soul.

He loved her and knew she needed her space so he didn't stop her from buying a smaller apartment in Arizona. Near her mother's house. Near his grandma's house.

Near people who cared about her. People who could help her.

*****

Artemis sat next to Thalia. Today was Zoë's funeral. 

Artemis looked like shit. 

Thalia hugged her. Zoë was important to both of them. But she was Artemis's soulmate. 

Apollo was on the other side of Artemis, and he was also hugging her.

*****

Drew looked at her siblings. 

They were all crying, fuck she crying too.

Silena was dead. Silena was dead. Silena was dead. Silena was dead. Silena was dead. Silena was dead. Silena was dead. Silena was dead. Silena was dead. Silena was dead. Silena was dead. Silena was dead. Silena was dead.

Drew grabbed a nearby vase and threw it on the ground.

Aphrodite looked at her. But she didn't say anything. 

No one did.

Silena was the one everyone loved and never fought with. She was either their baby sister or their big sister.

And now she was gone.

*******

Leo cried. His brother gone. Into flames just like his mother. 

So he did what he always did when he couldn't bare the pain, he fell into a project.

Because he wanted to forget that his brother was dead.

His brother who helped him fix his first car.

His brother who helped him walk again.

His brother who was there when he was breaking down.

His brother who he could barely live without.

*****

Nico picked at his food. 

He rarely ate. But he didn't want to die.

Hazel, little baby Hazel was dead. 

******

Frank felt sick.

Hazel was dead. 

He felt like he was dying.

Was this what it felt like to lose your soulmate?

If so, how was Clarisse doing?

Was she doing better then him because she had Chris?

How were the others who lost soulmates?

Did they too know this pain?

His grandmother patted his head, a rare display of affection from her.

"You'll be okay. Okay Fai? Don't think otherwise you stupid ox." She said.

Frank nodded and smiled a bit.

 

*****

Artemis was in pain. She wanted to die.

Zoë, her Zoë, was dead.

She shot another arrow.

It was how she coped.

Shooting things until her mind started to blur.

But it wasn't working.

She started crying.

She started sobbing.

A while later Apollo found her.

"Dear sister don't cry. Oh please be strong for yourself. You are not alone." He said.

Apollo wiped her eyes and hugged her.

Artemis hugged him back and smiled just a tiny bit.

*****

Clarisse looked at the empty apartment. 

She couldn't leave this place.

"Chris, we're staying." She smiled.

"I'll start unpacking." Chris said.

Clarisse would never get rid of the place. It was her home. 

Silena had lived here and loved it.

Clarisse and Chris will always love it.

******

School started up again.

Jason would wave to Leo and Nico in the halls.

They would wave back.

But all of them had lost someone that night.

Nico his little sister, who he cared about very much.

Leo his older brother, who taught him so much.

Jason his sister-in-law, who was like a mother to him.

 

Winter break came. 

Then spring break.

Then summer again. Jason was seventeen. Leo was sixteen. Nico was fifteen.

Nico called him one week into summer vacation.

"Please come over to my house. I don't want to be alone anymore." 

When Jason arrived Leo was there too. 

Jason smiled at them.

*******

Leo woke up.   
He was in a bed that wasn't his. 

He looked over at his boyfriends. His soulmates.

A month ago they had meet up at Nico's house. 

Things were talk about. 

Jason had kissed Nico. Then Leo kissed Jason. Then Nico kissed Leo.

It was a sweet night.

Now this morning, a month later, Jason laid between them, Nico curled up against his chest.

They have had many sleep overs, and it was a comfort to be next to either Jason or Nico at night.

******

"Reyna. You know I love you right?" Drew said.

"No shit." Reyna smiled at her.

"Reyna I'm getting a surgery tomorrow." Drew frowned.

"What for?" Reyna asked, her voice full of worry.

"It's a surgery to get my um...." Drew started shaking. She was so scared. She knew Reyna wouldn't mind. But still she was scared to tell. 

"Drew, please tell me you're not dying." Reyna said, her voice breaking. Her eyes were watering.

"No...Reyna don't be worried. It's just a sex change. I'm transgender. I was born male." Drew said.

She didn't even realize wat she had said for a second.

Reyna frowned. Oh no.

"Don't scared me like that. I don't give a damn about you being born with a penis. But it sounded like you were dying." Reyna said.

Drew laughed.

Then she heard her mother from outside the room.

"Drew! I like her! Cute grandkids remember that!" 

"Mom!" Drew yelled, blushing.

Then Reyna kissed her.


	14. Chapter 14

"Morning, sunshine." Reyna smiled at Drew as she woke up after surgery.

"Hey babe. What's up?" Drew asked.

"You look cute when you sleep." Reyna smiled at her.

"Thanks."

"Anyway, I have a question about why you didn't tell me?" Reyna said.

"How about I tell you the story. The parts of my life stories I left out." 

"Alright. Begin."

••••••••

When Drew was born both her moms agreed that the name Drew, taken from Ms. Tanaka's brother, was perfect for a little boy.

When she was five she told her mom she wanted to be a girl. So the next day, Ms. Tanaka brought home a pink princess dress. Drew was so happy.

When she was nine she learned of transphobic people. A teacher told her to use the boys bathroom, when she refused, she got wrote up.

When she was ten, she learned about her other mom. She went to meet her. She got along really well with Silena. Her other mom didn't mention that she was born male.

When she was eleven people had a fight with her mom. A bad one. She doesn't like to even think of what it was a other. Fuck, it was mostly her telling her mom she hated her. Her mom just sat there and listen. She only said something when Drew stormed out. She chased after Drew for an hour. Then Aphrodite took her in. 

For two to three years, Drew called her mom often but then people started asking questions about Drew. Drew being the daughter of the unknown transgender waitress. Which wasn't true because Drew's mom owned four French restaurants and two Japanese restaurants.

Then Drew meet Reyna. Reyna, the most amazing girl ever. 

Then Drew had a freak out over telling Reyna.

Then she made up with her mom.

Then she just never found the strength to tell Reyna. 

Then her moms set her up to get a sex change.

Now Drew laid with Reyna curled up in a hospital bed.

********

"Now allow me to tell you my story. The parts I left out. You'll feel better about hiding a secret then."

•••••••••••••

Reyna's mom disappeared soon after her birth. Her dad didn't take it very well. Reyna was raised by Hylla. Their father abused them. Mentally, emotionally and physically. 

When Reyna was eight, her dad threw a beer bottle at Hylla. Reyna had thought she was dead. So she took a screwdriver and..

****

"Stop it. Reyna, you don't need to tell me this." Drew whispered. 

Drew kissed her nose.

"Okay. I just felt like you would want to hear what I've been hiding from you." Reyna said.

"Cupcake, if you want to keep something from me like about your dad then do so. I don't think that story had a peaceful ending." Drew said.

"....I killed him." Reyna whispered.

"I still love you. And I won't leave you." Drew whispered softly.

"I love you too. And I won't leave either." Reyna stroked Drew's hair.

**********

Leo smirked at the mirror. 

On his forehead he had written, 'Property of Leo Valdez'

Then words formed on both his cheeks.

'Property of Nico di Angelo'  
'Property of Jason Jupiter Grace' 

Leo laughed his soulmates were dorks. But they were his dorks.

*******

Thalia snuggled Piper. The older girl smiled at her.

"You know for a punk rock chick, you're really adorable." Piper said.

"For a cheerleader, you dress pretty boyish." Thalia sneered.

Piper laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Do you wanna hear a story?" Thalia asked.

"Sure."

••••••••••••

A woman once gave birth to a pair of twins. One boy. One girl.

Her boyfriend was a rich man who would never leave his wife. 

So the woman started drinking a lot.

As the kids grew, she would hit them. She would blame them for all her problems. It got worse when they started visiting their father, but their older sister and her wife became mother figures to them. 

One day, the twins get a call. Telling them that their mom was in a wreck. Drunk driving. Their mother had kill four kids and a mother. 

The twins paid for the one family's funeral services. They also gave the father and the living daughter a lot of money. They made sure that the family was able to get back on their feet. 

On the night that thier mother died, the girl twin wrote something like 'She's dead. I'm free.' on her arm.

Now a few years later, the daughter of the innocent mother who died, had a baby whom she named after the girl twin. 

*****

"So there's a baby named after you?" Piper asked.

"Yep. Probably because I paid for the baby's mom's college and healthcare. Her is Phoebe. She's asexual and aromatic and had her baby via surrogate. She's twenty five but she's become a good online friend for the pass few years. She wants me to be the god mother of Thalia Elisabeth. And she wants me to visit." Thalia smiled.

"That's amazing. And you be that little baby's god mother and I'll go with you to see them." Piper kissed her neck.

"Alright. I love you." Thalia said.

******

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: WoS epilogue


	15. Epilogue

Drew smiled as her daughter bowed on stage. Her little Lillium. 

Drew smiled at her wife. Reyna was pregnant with their second kid. This time a boy. His name is gonna be Yuki.

She loved her family and wouldn't change a thing. They were happy.

\-------------

Reyna Tanaka, a lawyer and as Drew puts it, the dorky mom .  
Drew Tanaka, a ballet star and stay at home mom.  
Lillium Tanaka, performs in school musicals and is on the football team.  
Yuki Tanaka, not born. 

\-------------

Nico picked up his daughters from school. Zoë Maria, Bianca Esmeralda, and Charlie Thalia.

Nico loved them all. So very much. He told them stories all the time.

And Jason and Leo were amazing dads too. While Leo did once drop a baby....

\------------

Nico di Angelo-Valdez Grace, a teacher at a elementary school. Gets called Papa.

Leo di Angelo-Valdez Grace, a mechanic who owns three shops. Gets called Papì.

Jason di Angelo-Valdez Grace, a stay at home dad. Gets called dad or daddy. Or mom.

Zoë di Angelo-Valdez Grace, well she is also called Thalia number two.

Bianca di Angelo-Valdez Grace, is a mini Leo.

Charlie di Angelo-Valdez Grace, sweet and kind. Loves horses. Reminds people of a girl with golden eyes that died years ago.

\-----------------

Piper kissed Thalia's tattoo. 

They didn't have kids, through they had a lot of nieces and nephews. And they were the god mothers to a sweet girl living in Washington state.

\------------

Thalia Grace, a tattoo artist.

Piper Grace, a stunt driver.

Thalia Hunter, daughter of Phoebe Hunter, a math wiz and archer.

\-------------

On every other Sunday, the Tanakas, the Grace, the di Angelo-Valdez Graces, the la Rues, and other gather for bunch.


End file.
